


Modern Tale

by loser1419



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Cliche, M/M, please wait for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loser1419/pseuds/loser1419
Summary: A letter and blue pill are what it take for Junhoe to end everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, y'all feel free to hate on me again ^^ Happy Vday, here's some angst for you.

It's the day. Junhoe almost smirked at the irony of the day-- it's Valentine's Day and here he is, with a bottle of whiskey and a couple bottles of sleeping pills. As if mocking him, his memories have to betray him by replaying all the sweet events that had transpired last year. It's a great contrast on what is happening today, because of a huge number of reasons. One of them is that, Junhoe is alone.

 

Junhoe is alone. No brightly colored hair of the person whom he adored so much. No cake cream fights, and scattered rose petals on their bedroom. No prepared gifts and surprise kisses. No sumptous meals and warm cuddles. Not even nags and playful bickerings.

 

 

No presence of Jinhwan, the love of his life. Just traces of him remain.

 

 

Junhoe downs what remains on his glass, groaning at the uncomfortable feeling that sharply lines in his throat. The aftertaste is bitter and heavy on his tongue, but maybe, that must been just the aftereffect of him trying to keep his tears at bay.

 

 

He has been doing good. He didn't even managed to shed a single tear when he was thrown out of the _funeral_ of his fiancee, when he wasn't given the permission to see Jinhwan off one last time. Jinhwan's parents still don't want him as a part of their only son's life, and Junhoe feels as another feelings of rage surged through his veins. They will never accept him.

 

 

It had been 7 days since it happened. It's Jinhwan's birthday when the accident happened, and Junhoe had been dead for just as long. Despite the strong interference of Jinhwan's family on their relationship, Junhoe could still have a reason to live, because Jinhwan is so worth it.

 

 

Now that Jinhwan is gone, everything seems bleak.

 

 

Junhoe pulls out the letter that he received earlier. He reads it for one last time, making sure, embedding every words in his mind and heart, before lifting his lighter from the table and setting it on fire.

 

 

Ashes fall unto the ground, slowly, the wind from his oope window scatters it away, and when nothing is left, Junhoe opens the sleeping bottle. It's time for him to sleep.

 

 

A tear escaped on his eye, as he fell down on the cold hard ground. He'll finally meet Jinhwan again.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a whirlwind of events, from the preparation to the actual execution, and the next thing that Junhoe knew, his plane already landed after almost a day of flying and stop overs.

 

He's on Europe. A thousand miles away from his hometown.

 

Junhoe is exhausted but he persistently drags his suitcase across the busy airport. His eyes scans his surroundings, hoping to see a familiar face among the crowd. His heart had been on his throat, palms sweaty from nervousness.

 

Junhoe is nearing the exit, his heart sinking lower when he can't find who he's looking for. He decided to just stay right before the exit, hoping that he'll eventually come and see him.

 

An hour easily passed by. But still no one had approached him yet.

 

Finally, after almost two hours of waiting, a panting man stopped before him, his head in between his legs from exhaustion.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Junhoe immediately scrambled on his feet, the voice sounding extremely familiar.

 

The man lifted his head, as he directly looked on Junhoe's wide eyes.

 

"I'm sorry, traffic was bad here too."

 

Junhoe choked on a laugh, his eyes blurring with tears as he blinked repeatedly.

 

It's Jinhwan. _Kim Jinhwan_. Alive, healthy, and smiling perfectly at him.

 

"That's bullshit. You probably took long to get yourself ready as always."

 

Jinhwan stepped closer, his smile watery, his eyes fond and his warmth seeping under layers of clothing when he engulfed Junhoe in a big hug.

 

"Of course, I have to look good." Jinhwan letsnout a shuddering sigh, wetting Junhoe's coat with his own tears. "I'm meeting my fiancee today."

 

Junhoe returned the hug in an instant, smiling too despite his tears, unbothered by the people around them.

 

"Just so you know," Junhoe pauses to hiccup, making Jinhwan laugh. "I won't call you by your fake name Mr. Leo Michael."

 

"Shut up Mr. Sebastian Jackson. I'm honoring your idol."

 

Finally. A new beginning for them. They did this right, the modern tale, the modern Romeo and Juliet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

The letter that he received from Hanbin on Jinhwan's funeral was read as:

_Junhoe, I want you to believe us. Jinhwan hyung is alive. He flew to Europe earlier this day, under a different name. Everything was staged, and the corpse inside the coffin isn't Jinhwan hyung. We planned this for months, and we're sorry for keeping you out of this. We figured that witnessing your genuine reaction will fool everyone else, including hyung's parents._

_I already found a similar body to yours. I'll handle everything including your death records and funeral, like what I did to hyung. I really hope I won't lose my license to this. Yours will be easier since you are an orphan. Please trust us and burn this letter after reading this._

_Search through the sleeping bottles, and take the only blue pill in there. You know the story of Romeo and Juliet right? We're doing it right this time. We'll tell you everything once the drug wears off._

_Bobby hyung already have your papers ready. We just need you to do it._

_Fake your death. Jinhwan hyung is waiting for you on the other side of the world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael Jackson is the ship name haha! Anyway made this in a rush and I'll reread it after I went home today. Happy Vday lovelies!


End file.
